


Adventures of a dumbass

by neitivadelma



Category: Naruto, ボクラノキセキ | Bokura no Kiseki
Genre: F/F, M/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neitivadelma/pseuds/neitivadelma
Summary: Uhhhhh. A self insert as naruto fic i guess. Focuses on naruto world mainly, not much bokura no kiseki stuff.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Adventures of a dumbass

Ch 1

This is propably what dying feels like.

Everything is blurry and nothing makes sense. Breathing hurts so much. I cant move. Im afraid.

People are shouting and i feel like im being carried. Propably to an ambulace, i manage to think. My thoughts are so incoherent i must have hit my head.

I black out for a second and things are much more calm now. I guess im safe now. I can tell people are around me and i try to talk, but only nonsese comes out.

One of the people come closer and i try to look but my body is heavy and i cant see. They say something calming and put a hand on my cheek. It feels nice. I fall asleep.

I feel pain. Its worse than before and i wonder why. Shouldnt it only get better after you get to the hospital?

Why are they shouting? Am i dying? Whats going on?

The pain becomes unbearable and i scream before blacking out.

...........

I slowly regain consiousness and come to the realisation that i didnt die.

They must have me on some very heavy medication because i cant thinks straight and am barely able to move my body. I try to look for a nurse or a doctor but after a while i give up and go to sleep.

.............

After a few cycles of disorienting conciousness and sleep i start to think that im healing awfully slowly. Ive become annoyed by how slowly my brain works. It takes way too much effort to think and most often i just let my thoughts go around in a circle.

Im hungry. Im sad and loneny. Im annoyed. Im uncomfortable. Im hungry again.

I wonder why they have to feed me and why cant i just do it myself. A mild feeling of embarrasment is overcome by contentment as my stomach fills. The nurse leaves and i wish shed had stayed for longer. I try to force myself to not feel that way. Of course she left. There are other patients waiting. Still the feeling lingers.

I give in to the routine and decide not to think about it.

............

Oh god no. This cant be real.

Ive come to a horrifying realisation.

Even as i think that it cannot be true, my body betrays me by crying. I cant stop myself from wailing and it terrifies me. An adult should not cry like this. An adult should have some kind of control over their body. I cant even scratch my own nose.

I dont want it to be true but you cant always get what you want.

I want to wake up from this nightmare but i cant.

I am a baby whether i want to be one or not.

Someone picks me up and the feeling of being in someones arms comforts me even if i wish its didnt. A swaying motion calms me and i begin to feel tired. All of terrified thoughts leave me as the let myself relish this moment. It doesnt happen often and before i fall asleep i think that maybe i should cry more often.

............

Deciding quite early on that worrying is useless was a good thing. Thinking was so hard anyway that i would just get angry or spiral down into a panic. I chose not to think (too much, because it was still a good way to pass time) about what happens and just let my body do whatever it felt like doing in the moment. If i felt hungry i would cry, and if i wanted to be held i would put my hands up and wave. During rare moments of clarity i would ponder the future or complain to myself about how annoying being a baby was. 

I submitted to letting things go as they would (even if i did wish my caretakers would pay me more attention) thinking that i doesnt really matter what i do. Things would be fine no matter what i did now and i kept waiting until i would able to think coherently to start gaining control over the situation.

........

I hadnt paid much attention to what was going on around me. Mainly because not much happened, but also because i couldnt comprehend most things. A person would come every once in a while to take care of me and most other times i was asleep anyway. Sometimes i would listen to sounds around me or try to move my body to scratch an ich. Usually it wouldnt work but at least moving around made me tired and i could again fall into blissful sleep. The first clue that should have made me think was when i noticed that people where speaking japanese. Like i had decided before, instead of worrying about it too much i just though 'oh i see, im in japan' and let it go. 

The next thing i noticed had not to do with the outside world but myself. It was a warm feeling of something moving through my body that i just thought must have been my blood and i could feel it because i was a baby. Again i pushed any thoughts regarding is aside with an 'i guess thats just how it is' and didnt worry.

A third thing i slowly came to realise was that i was most likely an orphan. There too many other babies living with me and i was given too little attention by my caretakers. This was something that made me very annoyed because being held and cared for made my little baby brain very happy. Still the only thing i could think was' ahh this sucks' and try to deal with my jealousy when another baby was being comforted.

.........

Today was one of the rare days that something interesting was happening. There were a lot more adults around and many of them were paying attention to me. As always, this made me very happy. I was entertaining myself by trying to touch the funny hat of the man holding me when something in their conversation grabbed my attention. 

"...jalkdkn.... hokage-sama..sdkljvlf....."

'Wait did i hear that right?' i though and tried to focus on what was being said. 

"hdggdfbdsdfa...naruto ...jhdjhfsadf....afhgdsvdfkahdf...... hai, hokage-sama"

'Holy shit, i did hear it correctly.' I turned to look at the man holding me and everything clicked into place.

'Well shit'.


End file.
